Pokemon Explores: Team Diamond
by EternalMeadow
Summary: When Summer finds herself suddenly transformed into a Vulpix with no memories and only the knowledge that she was once human, like anyone she panics, but with a helping hand from a strange bandana wearing Pikachu, she finds that maybe she can make a home in this strange world and find out what really happened to her. T rated just in case
1. Pokemon Explores: Prologue

Prologue

_Blue… Sky? N-no _

_no… water? Yes, blue water _

Slowly but surely I open my eyes, locks of my golden brown hair float around my face almost like smoke. My fingers twitched beside me, seemingly coming to life and were soon followed by the rest of my slumbering muscles.

_W-where is-? _

Looking round I could see nothing but an endless sea of blue surrounding me, before it suddenly hit me… I could breath? Taking in a breath, it was like actually breathing in the water. For a moment I wondered if this is what it would be like to be a fish.

_Ting _

_A bell? _

It definitely sounded like a bell, twisting round I found nothing, but that small ring sounded out like musical whisper that shattered and sliced though the silence of the water.

Then it happened.

Tendrils of glowing golden light wrapped itself round my body, like a soft warm blanket, forcing me to curl up into a tight ball, my body almost moving by itself. The golden light grew to blind me, I could even see it behind my eyes.

A warmth grew inside me, spreading out from my heart, bursting out and I could feel a change already taking place.

Then darkness.

* * *

Well that's it for now ^^ Let me know what you all think, reviews are greatly appreciated and any constructive criticism is welcome :3 Also you can PM me for any questions you might have ^w^


	2. Chapter 1: Beginnings

Chapter 1

Beginnings

The sound of waves crashing against the shore is the first thing I hear, soft and gentle they threaten to lull me back to slumber like a lullaby but they are followed by the calls of...Wingulls? yes they are definitely Wingull, their squawk like calls cut though the soft sounds of the waves, pulling me back from the enclosing sleep that was sure to take me again. Grains of sand cushioned my body like a soft blanket and pillow, only shifting when an almost freezing breeze glided over me, the soft grains now slicing into me as it did, At my feet cold waves pushed up against them before quickly retreating before repeating the process.

Pushing my eyes open I fought to keep them like that but lost once a blinding light burned them, cringing away from it I felt my body come to life, cramped muscles stretching out, pushing away the sand.

But something felt... strange, wrong even.

_I _felt wrong.

Wasn't I bigger before? My limbs should have stretched longer or at the least felt like they would, my fingers then felt shorter and swollen, some I couldn't even feel at all. Wiggling them slightly a wave of panic came over me and my eyes burst open, once again burning when the light hit them, I blinked rapidly, head pounding and my vision blurry. But I took a breath and pushed up onto all fours.

I defiantly felt wrong, this-this structure felt off, this body was strange. My legs were too short and shook to keep my weight up, my head a little heavier and my whole body felt like it was wrapped in a blanket, a fur blanket to be specific, my hair, I knew I should have felt it brush against my face but instead there was just the cold winds, ruffling the blanket.

Slowly but surely my vision cleared, the blurry blanket of gold shifted to sand and accompanied them where two silky brown paws.

_W-wha-? a-are they mine?! _

_N-no that's not possible, this c-can be real?!_

I began panicking as the full weight of the situation bore down on me and slowly I began pacing back, like my panic was going to take form in front of me, but on my shaky legs the movement couldn't hold me up anymore and I fell to the ground.

My whole new body began shaking, this time not from the lack of strength or the cold as the panic wrapped around me, constricting my throat and making it hard to breath. Tears pricked at my eyes that stretched to far, I could feel something move behind me, something new and way too long. For a moment I didn't want to look back to see but the more it twitched my more curious I got, until I finally did.

Six beautifully curled tails stretched out onto the sand, burnt orange fur ruffling in the wind.

_Okay, okay breath. I have tails don't freak out more th-_

"HHHHEEEYYYY! ARE YOU OKAY OVER THERE?!"

Lifting my head slight I looked round but couldn't find the source of the voice, but couldn't find anything, for a moment I`d actually thought I`d imagined it.

_I`ve gone insane or dreaming, yes, that has to be it._

Planting my elongated face into the sands I gave a tired sigh, my paws clenching and moving the golden grains to slide between the toes. Something twitched atop my head and I could only guess that they were my newly formed ears, swivelling round to each new sound and currently they were focusing on the sound to hurried padded footsteps gradually getting closer to me.

"Heeeyyyy! hey can you hear me? hey!" Small hands shook my shoulders and I lifted my head to see.

Instantly I was drawn to the jagged yellow tail and followed my eyes up to find the concerned face of a Pikachu, one of its yellow and black tipped ears hidden by the orange and red bandana wrapped round its head, it`s big black eyes looking over for any injuries it could find, but finding none. From the slight deepness of its voice I could take a guess that it was a boy.

"Chansey! Cha-"

"Ugh h-hey" I pushed myself up, a little shaky but I did, my voice croaked a little as I spoke for the first time, the loud voice of the Pikachu was a little too much right now, making my ears ring.

"Hey now, how did you get out here? Chansey should be here any moment so we`ll get you checked out and back to your family. We might have to set you up at the guild for a few days before we get any contact from them but-" The words tumbled out of his almost like a well rehearsed play and I had to stop him before I got even more confused.

"Whoa, whoa hold on, w-what guild? what the hell are your talking about?... Wait a moment you can talk?!" I could feel my eyes widen in disbelief.

This was just was all too much, transforming into a Pokémon, a talking Pikachu!

"Of course I can talk, I _am _a pokemon. How hard did you hit your head? maybe you have concussion" With that he took my head in his hands and began looking it over, examining each and every inch.

"Storm! if I`ve told you once I`ve told you a thousand times. Do. not. move. injured. Pokémon! your not trained!" a pink hand literally came out of no where and smacked Storm half way across the beach. A slightly annoyed looking Chansey moved in front of me and almost instantly that annoyed face shifted into a calmer, gentler one, placing down what I could assume to be a medical bag beside her.

"Ugh seriously?! Your too freakishly strong to be a nurse, wrestler maybe" Chansey`s face shifted and I could see a vein throb on her head, slowly her turned to look at Storm, casting her icy glare on him enough to make him stop dead.

"Now then sweetie, does it hurt anywhere? do you feel light headed?" The sudden persona change took me slightly off guard as she turned back to me, all traces of anger gone and replaced by an uncanny gentleness, before I knew it she`d looked me over and was rustling though her bag for something.

"Alllllrrriiiggghhttt for a Vulpix... ah here it is" she got out a jar of luminous red liquid with a spoon, unscrewing the top with ease and pouring out a few drops before handing it out to me.

"U-ummm no.. no this isn't right" I could hear the nurse gently try to coax me to her, but the reality of all this was just too much. I had to go, run somewhere, anywhere that's away from here, I couldn't deal with all this. So that's what I did, running as far and as fast as I could in my current state, panic fuelling my movement and giving me energy.

But running on four legs certainly wasn't easy and keeping track of all of them was difficult. I only managed a few bounds away from them before my legs tangled and I face planted into the sand, only slightly cushioning the blow.

I had to wake up from this dream! I had to get back to my family-

_Wait family!? d-do I have one? I have to have one, I-I`m human_

_... _

_Aren`t I?_

No matter how hard I tried to remember, I couldn't actually remember being human, everything from before I woke up here was... gone, erased.

But I had to have them right? I was human, I was! but- why couldn't I remember being human?

Storm and Chansey`s voice sounded muted around me and I could feel them both trying to shake me, most likely trying to find out why`d I`d bolted like I did. But I only curled up into a ball, determined to force out the world around me. My head pounded harder and harder the more I tried to remember, to at least get a grasp on something from before...

But nothing, completely blank.

Arms wrapped round my torso and I felt one of them lift me up and carry me with them. I wasn't sure who it was and honestly I didn't care, I didn't have the strength anymore to fight them, their soft rhythmic steps calmed me slightly but didn't completely erase the panic that still clawed at my throat.

"What`s your name?" I heard Storm ask, gentle and slightly unsure.

"My name... Summer, My name is Summer"

I took more deep breaths and the last thing I saw was the glowing yellow of the setting sun as it disappeared beneath the crystal sea.

* * *

^^ phew all done with this chapter finally, anyway what do you all think? good, bad? reviews are greatly appreciated, I loves hearing from you all

Anyway a disclaimer, I do no own Pokémon and never have I only own My OC summer and that is it :3


End file.
